themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
I Wanna Be With You
"I Wanna Be with You" is a song by American hip hop artist DJ Khaled, released as the second single from his seventh studio album, Suffering from Success. Lyrics Future It ain't never me to ball on you (hustles) I ain't never for me to spoil you (another one) If I adore you (we the best music), I'm a give you that theory (DJ Khaled) Future I wanna be with you 8x 1: Nicki Minaj I wanna be where the commas will be But I need a hood nigga with the llama degree Get that limited edition, Audemar it could be In a pivotal position, gotta pardon the fee Cause he bought a couple bags and he sent a couple whips And he took a couple trips, and there's dinner in the mix And he's never with no other chick, fronting like he's slick Cause it's levels to this shit and she could never be Nick Niggas be fallin' in love with this pussy Mean stew chicken and baking a couple of cookies Dick on veteran, ain't fucking with rookies Shot a high school video, now he wanna play hooky Baddest bitch, I'm the catalyst Ain't never been done, bitch I added this Nah I ain't gotta shoot, I got mad assists 'Bout to put a couple pieces on the mannequin Got a big billboard out in Madison At the Trump, and you bitches at the Radisson Got the .22 on me, and it's thin Shoot movies, Jennifer Aniston Nicki Minaj You decide you be mine, you can come inside You the type that can make me prioritize Hittin' my phone, it's alright Hittin' my phone, it's alright You reply, what's your sign? You're a Gemini. You deny that you're shy, maybe we should slide? I wanna be with you I wanna be with you, baby Future Balling on you too easy Splurging on you too easy Buying purses too easy Paying bills too easy I wanna be with you 8x Balling on you too easy Splurging on you too easy Buying cars too easy Popping bottles too easy I wanna be with you I wanna be with you Everything you do is brand new 2: Rick Ross Make that bad bitch my shorty Hit the club, throw forty My hat big like uh My chain drip like water Car paint like tar I'mma sex her harder Bitch let go my hand gave you the keys as soon as I bought it Vroom, vroom, oh yeah Big bank, I'm too real My money right in them boys you with be dead broke, two years Checked it, look her, You ain't even know, big deal On site, act right, I shop hard, pack light That ho chick gets you no play, all I talk is cocaine White tee and these rope chains, blow the roof back - Kurt Cobain Phantom cost like four dollar, flo' seats, hoes holla Underground with this pimp shit so smoke one for Port Arthur Hook DJ Khaled Suffering from success You witnessing greatness I'm the best that ever did it I wanna be with you Music Video I Wanna Be With You (Explicit) Link *http://www.hulkshare.com/grafixv/dj-khaled-ft-nicki-minaj-future-and-rick-ross-i-wanna-be-with